Can't lie to yourself forever
by That girl from Slytherin
Summary: John says he's not a homosexual, but everybody can see he's just lying to himself. All Dave wants is for John to feel the same way as him. So Dirk and Jake come to help give john the push he needs. Will it work or will it push John away from his friend? come over and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is John Egbert. I tell everybody, even my self that I'm not a homosexual, but deep down I think I have feelings for my best friend. Dave and I have been friends for awhile and it wasn't till we both turned 14 that feelings started showing. I know Dave likes me and I think I like him, I'm just scared if something happens our friendship would be in trouble. Everybody keeps pushing me to admit my feelings, even Dirk and Jake. They've been together for so long and sometimes they get in bad fights but they're still together. I just want my best friend to be next to me forever together or not. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I'll ask Jake later, he's the really only one I can talk to that wont tell Dave anything I say. If I went to Dirk, Dave would know a minute later. So this is my life right now in a nutshell.

My name is John Egbert and I think I'm in love with my best friend but can't admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi the names Dave Strider, I probably sound like a stupid romance novel but I'm in love with my best friend. Yeah, whatever worst idea ever. And everytime I try to make a move on him he freaks out and I end up dropping my apple juice. Ugh, I feel like such a girl with all these mushy feelings. I wish I could have a relationship like my older brother Dirk and his boyfriend Jake, sure they fight like a normal couple but they always end up on the couch asleep together. I just want John to get his head out of his ass and realize I'm not giving up and will one day have him. I hate how he keeps turning me away, I know he's not gay like me, but he has to be atleast bi or something, I can see it. I want him to just finally say yes so I can spoil him and kiss him all the time. Is this all too much to ask for? I'll talk to Dirk about it can't go to Jake, he'll tell john everything I'll say. So this is basically my shitty life in a nutshell.

My name is Dave Strider and I'm in love with my best friend who doesn't love me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake English, my boyfriend and I have been trying to get his little brother, Dave and my cousin, John together for awhile. We started trying when they turned 14, they're 18 now. Goodness, something needs to happen soon. Dirk and I still have a lot more ideas to get John and Dave together. Like the fact that Christmas is coming soon and there will be so much mistletoe.

John always comes to me when he needs help with his issues. I love that I'm the person he goes to, not even his dad knows about this Dave issue. I guess since Im longer and more his age, I'm 22 so I'm not that much old than him. I really hope Dirk and I can get them together, john really needs a push. And that's my life right now, goodness its a mess

Jake English and I'm just trying to set up my cousin with my boyfriends' brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, names Dirk Strider. My lil bros in love with a guy who seems to not care about daces feelings. Don't get me wrong, Johns a sweet guy but he needs to sort himself out. He says he doesn't like guys but he stares at Dave in that 'lovingly' way. Don't judge alright.

I have help from my amazing boyfriend who is helping me get them together and finding that perfect way to push john into admitting his feelings for Dave, I know they're there.

Whenever Dave needs help he comes to me, he doesn't even go to Bro. It makes me feel happy that he trust me enough to talk to me about this stuff. Wouldn't you feel happy? Well I guess it's my opinion. Well that's my life right now.

Names Dirk Strider and I'm trying to get my lil bro to get a boyfriend with the help of my boyfriend.

So that's all of their prologues. Every chapter wont be times 4, I may just cahnge povs. Every chapter. I hope you all liked it so far. More to come my darlings.


	5. Chapter 5

\- John -

Like I said before, I would have to go see Jake. So I shot him a text asking were he was. I got an answer not too long after saying 'I'm just home, you know were that is, I suppose.'

That was the answer I needed. I grabbed my phone and went down stairs to grab my bike. When I got to Jake's house I knocked on the door and almost immediatly he answered tthe door. He invited my inside and I made my way over to his couch and sat down with a huff.

"Jake, I need your all knowing wisdom!" And said as he followed me onto his couch.

"And why is my wisdom need? Goodly Johnny what did you get yourself into this time?" He asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"I'm so very conflicted! Ugh, I hate being like this!" I almost screamed at Jake.

"Woah, calm down a little. Is it Dave again? If it is I think you should just give it a try see how it goes." Jake said, see I told he already new the answer.

"But what if our relationship crashes and Burns? I still want my best friend, Jake please help me." I was now crying into Jake's shirt as he hugged me.

After a while of talking we finally agreed that I would ask Dave out and we would go on a double date, yeah I know cheesy.

Lets hope this goes how its suppose to.

So yeah I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted this chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't why I named it this.

-Dave-

I can't do this anymore, I just want Egbert. I need to ask Dirk what I should do.

"Yo, bro, I need help." I said as I walked in the room. The first thing I saw was a blue fucking smuppet ass thrown at my face.

"What the fuck, bro!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Now what was it you need help with? Is it john again?" He asked, I hate how he knows that he's right. I walked over to sit with him on the futon. I nodded as I sat down next to him.

"Aww, my baby bro is having love issues." Dirk said as he hugged me and started rocking, he was being a complete ass to my feeling right now.

"Will you stop fooling around and help me!" I begged Dirk as he let me go.

"I'm going to tell you what I've told you the whole time, ask him and see what happens." Dirk said looking straight in my eyes ((ironic)).

"But what he says that stupid line again, like he always does?" I asked.

Just then there was a knock at the door and somebody walked in, more like Jake and John. They walked over to us, Jake went to Dirk and kissed him on the cheek, while john came over and sat next to me.

So it was so short, I needed it there so I can finally get to the confession. I hope you all like this story, it makes me happy. I need your help guys, should john be confident or should Dave ask, or should they both spontaneously fail and Dirkjake have to help? Have a lovely day darlings.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is.

((3rd pov))

The four of them sat in silence for a while before Jake decided to break the silence.

"So Johnny, didn't you have something to ask Dave? I think you should ask now, don't you?" Jake said directoring every word to John, not being subtle at all.

John replied with mumbled "yeah, I guess." and he turned himself in the couch he was sitting on with Dave, so that they were facing each other.

"Dave? I've been meaning to ask you something, something really important." he almost started stuttering from the nervousness. 'How did Jake do this?' He asked himself.

John couldn't do anything, everytime he opened his mouth nothing came out. He needed help, so he looked at Jake with pleading eyes, not even trusting his voice anymore. But Jake got the hint anyways.

"Dave, didn't you want to ask John something important too? Why don't you ask now?" Jake asked Dave a little too obvious. Dave looked at him surprised, he didn't know Jake knew.

"Uh, yeah, did. Um, so John?" He asked John looking even more flustered. Why couldn't he ask, he has asked before and even said I love you, why is it so much harder now.

Everybody in the room were getting antsy, Dirk was getting more fed up with it all. Jake looked over at Dirk, but all he got was an annoyed huff.

Dirk and Jake need to save the poor boys and they all knew it. Nothing was going anywhere.

"Okay, so you two are being baby's, so me and Jake are going to help. Or more like just me." Dirk said getting off the couch.

"Yeah, you can do it." Jake agreed still sitting down.

"Okay, so this is how it is, John you're ready to come out of the closet and you are head over heals for him, and Dave you've had a thing for egbert since who knows how long. See that wasn't so hard, now you two be boyfriends and be kawaii together, okay, good. Come on Jake, we're going upstairs." As Dirk finished he stood up and grabbed Jake's hand and walked out.

Dave and John sat on the couch looking at each other in silent. John was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I was just scared. Dave I love you." John said in relief and smiled at Dave.

"It's okay I guess. At least now I have the best boyfriend ever." Dave said smiling even brighter. Oh, how muh John loved that smile.

They both found their courage and slowly leaned in, as they felt their noses graze each other's, they tilted their heads and kissed. It was barely even a kiss, but to both of them it meant something, something big. Their first kiss. They both smiled and then heard chuckling from the hallway.

"It's about damn time boys." Dirk said still laughing, everything seemed so much brighter.

It's finally up after a long break. If anybody wants a sequel thing, just ask me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you everybody for sticking around.

-John Egbert :B


End file.
